


hot summer nights

by xx09pupxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx09pupxx/pseuds/xx09pupxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>derek and stiles get frisky on the sofa</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot summer nights

**Author's Note:**

> BTW please dont hate this was my first fanfic ever. Please tell me if its good or not and please let me knof if there are anyways you guys think this story could improve thankyou.

Sterek short

Derek loved the boy that was without question, but did he love him back. Derek was caught in the middle of a dilemma. He could lean forward and shut his mate up by kissing him until he forgets how to talk, or he could sit contently and listen.  
“so anyway,” stiles frowned, “hey derek are you ok?” the boys voice filled with concern as he grabbed dereks chin and angled him to make him look at the younger boy.

Derek’s heart jumped at the contact but instantly put it aside as nothing. He smiled before realizing the boy was waiting for an answer.  
‘Ok hale play this cool’ he thought ‘don’t screw up’  
“Good” Derek inwardly punched himself in the face, 20 times.  
‘Seriously Derek? Good that’s what you said god’  
Derek was pulled out of his train of thoughts by a flash of light followed by giggling.  
Derek shook the dumb founded look of his face and turned to stiles growling but not too heavily.  
Stiles burst out laugh staring at his phone when derek quickly reached across the boy to grab hiss phone but stiles was too smart he already leaned away phone in the air away from derek. Derek could easily have grabbed the phone but decided not to as he realised the position he was in. Derek was leaning over stiles as stiles lay flat on the couch arm stretched far above his head. Stiles smile faded as his heart beat picked up understanding the position they were in. He shifted under the weight of Derek but a moan escaped his lips as their crotches rubbed against each other. Stiles gasped as Derek chuckled.  
‘Embarrassed or confident’ Derek thought his wolf howled at the closeness of stiles but it wasn’t enough for the handy predator and his wolf finally won over.  
Gaining confidence Derek grinded his hips down onto stiles causing the younger boy to gasp a fruity yet musky smelled filled the room, a smell Derek learnt as arousal. Proud with himself Derek kept the motion earning moans from himself and his mate.  
“Tell, tell me to stop stiles” Derek groaned out his voice low and husky.  
Stiles shook his head a soft whimper on his lips. The same lips that Derek fantasized about kissing were now whimpering.  
“Der- night plea, please don’t”  
“Don’t what?!” Derek growled picking up his pace as their groins teasingly rubbed against each other hungrily.  
“Don’t STOP!!!” stiles shouted as he rode out through his orgasm.  
Both men were now panting hot and sweaty as Derek leaned down to kiss stiles but was cut to short by stiles words.  
“-Ove u der” stiles whispered too low for human ears.  
“What was that?” Derek was shocked. Did stiles really just say I love you?  
“I-I, uh, um” Derek smiled a rare sight for the wolf but it was kind and genuine as the boy beneath him turned bright red.  
“I love you too stiles” Derek leaned down and kissed stiles softl happy for once in his life. This was more than he could ask for but it’s what he had and he wouldn’t trade it in for the world. Stiles pulled away from Derek slightly and the older man frowned.  
“Der maybe we should move to my bedroom” stiles smiled reaching out and grabbing Dereks stubbled chin. “And prepare for round two”  
Derek raised an interested eyebrow before crawling off the younger boy, scooping him up over his shoulder and heading to the boy’s bedroom.

Derek dropped stiles on the bed and rolled them over so stiles was on top. Derek didn’t care what happened next because he was happy with anything. But the next thing he knew stiles was stripping them both and tearing apart the rubber from the foil.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me a comment thanks guys :D :D :D


End file.
